megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Plate
are items found in four games from the original Mega Man series. Appearances ''Mega Man 5 There are eight plates: M, E, G, A, M, A, N, and V (R, O, C, K, M, A, N, and 5 in Japan). Each one is in a different Robot Master stage. When the player gets all of them, Beat becomes available. Those plates are used as a signal that allows Beat to locate Mega Man, as his internal radar cannot lock on to his position from a distance.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Beat It! Beat can assist Mega Man in Proto Man's Castle and the Wily Castle, most notably against all four Dark Men and the Wily Capsule. Mega Man 6 There are four plates to collect: B, E, A and T. These plates are obtained after defeating Tomahawk Man, Yamato Man, Knight Man and Centaur Man by choosing to pass through the correct doors in the respective stages. Mega Man 7 There are also four plates to collect: R, U, S, and H. Like in ''Mega Man 5, each plate is in one of the first four stages. When Mega Man collects all of them he will gain Rush's Super Adapter function. ''Mega Man 11 '''Medals', known as Family Plates in Japan, are plates that appear in the Medal Collector challenges. The player must collect them as fast as possible to complete the challenge. Each plate contains an image related to Mega Man's family: Rock, Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, Eddie, Beat, Auto, and Dr. Light's Laboratory. ''Mega Man IV There is a total of eight plates, half being part of a set. B, E, A, and T are in the first four stages and collecting them allows Mega Man to use Beat. These plates are four parts from Beat's body the felt during the confusion Wily caused in the robot exposition.[http://blog.livedoor.jp/rockmanunity/archives/7356535.html ''Rockman World 4 manual] W, I, L, and Y are in the second four stages, and they are required to access Dr. Wily's room. Other media The plates appeared in the Rockman manga series. In the Rockman 5 manga, Mega Man collected the O and N plates without knowing their purpose, which is later explained by Dr. Cossack. Mega Man gathers the remaining plates and is able to call Beat. He also collects plates in the Rockman 6 and Rockman 7 manga. In the Rockman 7 manga, Mega Man finds three plates before facing the boss. Junk Man taunts Mega Man by showing him the Rush Jet item and the last plate before hiding them in his domain. Mega Man finds the Rush Jet item when looking for Junk Man, but as Junk Man perishes without telling the location of the S plate, Mega Man must search it in the area. In one of the shorts from Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, Mega Man collected the four Beat Plates in Mega Man 6 and tries to call Beat, but as he doesn't appear, Mega Man realizes that one of the plates is actually a "ヨ" instead of "E". Gallery R5PlateO.png|Plate in the Rockman 5 manga. R5PlateN.png|Plate in the Rockman 5 manga. R6PlateA.png|Plate in the Rockman 6 manga. R6PlateB.png|Plate in the Rockman 6 manga. R6PlateE.png|Plate in the Rockman 6 manga. 4komaPlates.png|Plates in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. References es:Placas Category:Items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man 11 items